


Lone Wolf

by Prubun (Rincanpy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Transformation, Friendship, M/M, Slight fluff, Swearing, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Prubun
Summary: One night, Gilbert goes out for a hunt, but doesn’t expect to find an injured wolf Hybrid in the forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit motivated to write a tiny thing today.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder, looking toward his bed. His eyes narrowed some on the creature that was curled up there. It still didn't seem real to him; he thought for sure he'd close his eyes and wake up to find this magnificent beast gone. Just like that. But right then, it was clear as day and felt real. Gilbert didn't know what the creature was, where it came from, or if it could even talk, but those were questions for later. He tried to trace back the night, tried to remember how he stumbled across it...

/

Gilbert had gone out hunting, as he did every few nights. He leaped over rocks, stumps, and roots, making his way expertly around the woods as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Everything was going great. The moon was rising high, just as Gilbert loved. However, he began to notice something strange. There looked to be a path in the forest, which he never made. There were no trails or paths to follow; one must know the area to traverse it, that is all. There were broken branches hanging from the trees, ferns and bushes were stomped to the ground, and there were footprints in the dirt. Gilbert leaned down to inspect a print, and found it to be that of a man's.

'Can't be Ludwig,' he thought. His brother was visiting some baker in town that he fancied and would be gone for a few days, and he wouldn't come back through the forest anyway. He looked ahead and saw different tracks. These he recognized immediately. 

"Wolf," he said quietly to himself. 'There are no wolves in these parts. If a pack is moving in, it could get dangerous. I'll have to deal with them.' He look down at his dagger, then behind him at the mere 10 arrows in his quiver. He'd need more if he was to take down an entire pack.

Still feeling curious, he followed the path farther into the woods. He came to a small overlook where the ground dropped off onto a steep hill, where the trail and prints stopped. Stepping closer to the edge, he narrowed his eyes into the distance, hoping to see something. 

Unfortunately, his foot slipped when he got too close to the edge and he went tumbling down the hill. He landed against a tree with a pained grunt, and groaned as he tried to stand. As he lifted his torso, he then heard a low growling to his side. It was close. Gilbert could hear the creature's heavy breathing, and it frightened him. He was a hunter, but in that moment it was clear to him that he was the prey, not the predator. But, like any hunter, he defended himself. He grabbed his bow, nocked an arrow, and then suddenly knelt to his knees, aimed his arrow at the creature, and was ready to let the arrow fly, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what. His fingers froze and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he stared.

'It's... It's a monster...' Gilbert's eyes were wide, but he couldn't move even as the creature trudged over to him. With each step, it got bigger and bigger, like a werewolf, dark and gray. The wolf stopped in front of him and growled, baring sharp fangs that could easily rip his flesh from his bones. His hands loosened on the bow and it eventually fell from his hands. He was shaking in fear. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. He'd fought face-to-face with a bear once, and didn't even bat an eye, but looking at this wolf had him paralyzed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized shakily between trembling lips. "I'm sorry," he spoke again, and the wolf tilted his head as it came closer. That confused Gilbert. 'Can it understand me...?' he wondered. This certainly wasn't the average wolf; there was something magical about it.

The wolf whimpered and suddenly collapsed its large head onto Gilbert's lap, which made him nervous. He watched the wolf's eyes close and its ears flatten. Gilbert looked over the wolf's body, and then noticed that there was a wound on one of the wolf's hind legs.

"You're hurt..." Gilbert commented, and the wolf shifted his head and whined. "Do...you want me to help you?" The wolf lifted his head, purple, luminous eye staring at him, and then nodded. Gilbert was in shock. The creature really could understand him, and communicate back.

"I live just on the other side of the hill, up there," he pointed. "But... I don't know how to get back up..."

The wolf suddenly stood up, and then began poking Gilbert's arm with his nose, so Gilbert stood up and then put his weapons away. The wolf circled around behind him, and then suddenly its head pushed between Gilbert's legs, making him yelp, and knocked him onto the wolf's back.

"What're you doing?" Gilbert asked frantically as the wolf stepped over to the ledge with him on his back. It gave a short howl and then put a paw on the hill. Its sharp nails dug into the dirt, and it slowly began to climb. When Gilbert felt himself falling backward, he gripped the long fur on the wolf's back, and held on.

At the top, Gilbert slid off. "Thanks," he smiled, to which the wolf wiggled its ears and wagged its tail. "Follow me."

Gilbert led the wolf back to his home, let him inside, and took him to his room. The wolf wandered around curiously sniffing everything as Gilbert went to fetch something. When Gilbert came back, he found the massive wolf curled up on his bed.

"Made yourself at home, huh?" Gilbert chuckled as he stepped over. The wolf panted and rolled over onto its back, wagging its thick tail happily.

Gilbert laughed again. "There, stay like that. It'll be easier for me to patch up your leg." Gilbert moved around to the wolf's back legs, and began to work. Whenever he heard the wolf whimper a little, he'd apologize. It was bizarre to him. This wolf looked so vicious to him at first, but now he looked like a friendly Siberian Husky, just bigger. Much bigger. 

Once Gilbert was done cleaning and wrapping the wound, he went back in front of the wolf. "Just rest for a while. You look like you've been through a lot." The wolf replied with a quiet whine. Gilbert simply went to his desk, and began looking through an old book he had about mythical beings and creatures.

/

After a while, he looked behind him at the wolf. It still felt like a dream. It was some sort of werewolf, that Gilbert was almost certain of, but what kind, where did it come from, and how did it get injured? Gilbert sighed and looked back at his book. He read through a few more pages, but then behind him he heard some shifting. He turned, and nearly tripped over his chair when he jolted up from it.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell—" he stammered as he pointed, and blushed a little at the sight in front of him.

On his bed where the large wolf once was, was now a muscular and completely naked man, save for the bandage on his ankle. He had the ears and tail of a wolf, but he was mostly a man, and a larger-than-average one at that.

"Oh... Seems I have changed back," the man mumbled and spread his legs to look where he was sitting, and to examine his legs in general.

"HEY!" Gilbert shrieked, face even redder. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"Hm?" The man looked, ears standing straight up curiously. He didn't notice Gilbert there until then and suddenly grinned happily. His fangs were there too. He suddenly hopped up and ran to Gilbert, causing the other to nearly trip over his feet as he stumbled backward against the wall.

"You! You are the nice man who helped me." He buried his face into Gilbert's hair. "You smell different with this nose." Gilbert made a strange noise and tried to inch away, but the wolf-man was on him, constantly sniffing him.

"Alright! Enough with the sniffing!" Gilbert finally pushed on the other's arm.

The wolf-man smiled. "What is your name?" he asked as he wagged his tail excitedly.

Gilbert slipped away from him and went to the bed. He grabbed a blanket and then tossed it at the other. "Cover yourself already!"

The other looked down at the blanket that had fallen to the floor, and then to Gilbert, who was looking away from him with red cheeks. He then remembered that humans aren't often naked, and understood why Gilbert was so upset. He wrapped the blanket around himself and then went to Gilbert.

"Sorry," he apologized and nuzzled Gilbert's shoulder with his cheek.

Not even Gilbert could stay upset at such a sweet gesture. "It's...fine... My name is Gilbert."

"Gilbert," the man repeated. "I am Ivan."

Gilbert looked at him. "What...are you? You were just a giant wolf a second ago, but now you're, well...a man."

"I am a Hybrid. Half human, half animal."

"A Hybrid... Right, I've heard of you. But... I thought your kind don't live this far south? Native to the northern regions."

"Normally... My previous owner didn't want me anymore. Attacked me. Dropped me in the woods. Hoped I would die."

"Owner...?" Gilbert then remembered that a lot of hybrids were used as fighting animals in the north. Bred to fight and kill for entertainment, and kept basically as slaves. "Oh..."

"Gilbert is a nice man, yes? Could you be my new owner? I won't sleep on your bed anymore."

Gilbert stared with eyes wide. "Um... I don't know how comfortable I am with owning a...well, slightly humanoid man..."

Ivan's ears flattened. "Please?" he begged.

Gilbert found it hard to deny. "... Fine, you can stay." Ivan's face lit up with joy. "But you have to wear some clothes. Humans don't walk around naked, so you'll have to dress decently."

Ivan giggled. "That is not the only reason, is it, master?"

Gilbert blushed. "Be quiet. And don't call me 'master.' I don't like it."

Ivan nodded. "Gilbert, then."

"That'll work." Gilbert stepped over to his wardrobe. "Jeez... I don't know if I have anything that'll fit you. You're so much bigger than I am. Maybe Ludwig has something..." Eventually he found some baggier shorts and a large tunic; some clothes that Gilbert used to sleep in a few years ago.

"This might be a little small, but..."

"It is fine." Ivan smiled and took the clothes. As he dropped the blanket, Gilbert turned around immediately. Ivan could sense Gilbert's feelings. They were not of discomfort, but of embarrassment. Ivan could also hear Gilbert's heart beating faster than before, and found it very cute.

The clothes were a bit small. The pant legs were a little short, but it wasn't too uncomfortable, and the tunic fit almost perfectly.

"There. Is this okay?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert finally looked, and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," he said and then yawned. 

"You are tired?" Ivan asked.

"A little. I've been up since dawn, and well, meeting you wasn't exactly relaxing. I thought you were going to kill me."

Ivan nuzzled his arm again. "I thought the same of you," he said. "You should sleep. I will wait here." He sat down on the floor.

Gilbert went over to his bed, took off his boots, and got under the covers. He looked back at Ivan, and frowned.

"The floor is cold and hard. I can't let a guest be uncomfortable like that. Come here." He moved over so Ivan could lay beside him. 

Ivan crawled to the bed and rested his chin on the blankets. "You don't mind?"

Gilbert shook his head. "It's fine."

Ivan jumped up and rested beside Gilbert. He felt happy about it. Never had he been treated so nicely. 

Gilbert closed his eyes, ready to sleep, but he couldn't help but notice how much Ivan was shifting around.

"Clothes uncomfortable?" he asked tiredly.

"Sorry. I do not like sleeping in my human form. I can never get comfortable with these limbs."

Gilbert opened one eye. "If you'd rather sleep as a wolf, go ahead."

Ivan looked at him, stunned. "You...really don't mind?" Gilbert shook his head. "But... In the morning, I'll... have changed back to my human form..."

"So?"

"...I'll be naked." Ivan felt a shift in Gilbert's body. It was slight, but he felt it.

"It's fine," Gilbert replied. "I trust you. Both in your human and wolf form."

Ivan smiled and got out of bed. He stripped the clothes off and transformed into a wolf, and then joined Gilbert on the bed again. His massive body took most of the bed, but he curled himself up beside Gilbert and nuzzled his head against Gilbert's stomach.

Gilbert opened his eyes and saw the huge beast next to him, but he wasn't scared at all. Ivan smelled of the outdoors, the forest, and his fur was extremely soft. Just as Ivan had nuzzled him, Gilbert couldn't help it and shifted closer and nuzzled into the wolf's back as well.

'So warm...' Gilbert thought and immediately felt sleep coming over him. His eyes grew heavy, and soon he went limp, snuggled against Ivan's fur, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
